Quod est finis?
by Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F
Summary: En la era actual hay sufrimiento, el horror, la agonía y tristeza que ha creado el nuevo mundo. Se han encontrado registros de 20 objetos cuyo poder es inimaginable y son capaces de poner fin al mandato repugnante del soberano. Pero no siempre están en las manos correctas.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Hidekaz H.**

**ADVERTENCIAS ANTES DE SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTE FIC HASTA QUE TERMINE: Muerte de tus personajes (tal vez) preferidos.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

Aves se alejaban del lugar con rapidez, como si huyeran de algo.

_El gran imperio es el lugar más atemorizante del que se ha oído hablar en estas épocas. Las viles bestias que uno tenía que enfrentar siempre, las personas, retorcidas y vacías con una mente sádica._

_Hay cosas que quisiéramos hacer desaparecer, desgraciadamente no todo se puede con fuerza de voluntad._

_Imperio de pecadores. Cumplan su condena._

_La mayor autoridad: El rey. Sadismo siempre reflejó en su rostro. _

_Incluso ahora, el que "todo lo puede". El dinero, las ambiciones, soberbia, pareciera que todo se regía de una forma cruel y despiadada._

_Pero no todo está perdido, algún día, alguien lo hará caer… Le hará ver como sufrían todos los que eran condenados a morir, o los que eran torturados por diversión… La muerte de aquellos inocentes, no lo valía._

_No quiero ver que venganza, eso no lo solucionaría. Sería de nuevo un círculo vicioso. Quiero que lo hagan comprender…_

_Aquel grupo de "justicieros" pondrían fin a esto. _

_Aún tienen un largo camino por recorrer, aún faltan muchas murallas que derribar. Pero están más cerca que cualquiera, son esas ocho personas capaces…_

_Confiamos en ustedes, voz de aquellos esperanzados. Repito: No todo está perdido, Aún queda esperanza._

La suave brisa era perfecta para el ambiente. El viejecillo de cabello marrón miró el suelo una vez más para volver a mirar a su nota y lanzar al aire dejando que el viento se la lleve.

—Aún queda esperanza… Pero valentía es algo totalmente diferente. —Recitó mirando la hoja irse sin ningún rumbo.

Para levantarse y volver a su casa en aquel lugar lleno de flores.

_Detengan a…._

**PRÓLOGO.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Prólogo de está saga! (¿?) Me voy a poner muy seria con este proyecto, créanme! ¡Así que…! Cmon, i can do it! Ou shea! (?).**

**Roy: ¡Eso no es nada serio!**

**Hiker: O.O! ¡CIERTO!**

**Flik-SERIA!**


	2. Un primer inició

—No… No puede acabar así… No de nuevo. —Las manos le temblaban y su corazón estaba a punto de dejar de latir.

En el suelo los soldados muertos, desmembrados, decapitados… Era un mar de sangre ante la mirada de la luna.

Justo en ese momento, intento arrastrarse antes que los últimos de pie intentaran matarse entre sí, en un intento por tener un ganador en el combate final.

— ¡No! ¡N-no lo hagan! —Puso su mano en frente como si quisiera agarrar algo… Pero se escuchó el sonido de alguien cayendo. —No… ¡NO!

Cayó al suelo sin fuerzas, tocando el suelo rocoso casi sin aliento. Quería cerrar los ojos, quería descansar… pero no podía hacerlo. No con este final.

—Tengo que hacerlo una vez más ¡Una vez más! Sólo una… —En su mano apareció un reloj y pronto todo paró. —Tengo que impedirlo… _**Time traveler**__**…**_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

_La joven pasaba por aquel triste barrio solitario, las paredes sucias y con garabatos en ellas, los suelos un poco mojados y con basura, se podía escuchar las gotas cayendo del desagüe y el olor a humedad entraba abruptamente por las fosas nasales. _

_Intentaba acelerar su paso para llegar más rápido a su destino, nadie quisiera quedarse por mucho más tiempo en aquellas calles con la única luz de un foco colgando de un cable que se mecía con el viento._

_Pero entonces, la luz parpadeo por unos segundos haciendo a la muchacha voltear, pero no vio nada y el foco estaba en perfecto estado nuevamente. _

_Volteo, recobrando su trayecto hasta que la luz se apagó rompiendo el foco._

_Se asustó, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sintió el gélido viento pasarle como una ráfaga a su lado. Sólo bastó un segundo para lo que sucedió luego…_

_Vio a una chica mediana sonriéndole tan… demente. No pudo ver otro rasgo más que su cabello de color negro, suelto y le llegaba a los hombros ¿Tal vez un poco más? _

_La joven con mala suerte supo en seguida lo que seguía… Salió corriendo, pero no duró tanto al verse atrapada en un callejón sin salida._

— _¡N-no me mates! ¡P-por favor! —Rogó poniéndose contra la pared sudando frío._

—_Jaque mate. —Fue lo único que dijo para cortarle la cabeza con un objeto indescifrable que guardo en un microsegundo. _

_La pequeña abandono el lugar luego, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de la mujer caía al suelo con la cabeza rodando por el suelo…_

VVVV.

—Volvió a pasar. —Dijo un rubio posicionándose en la puerta del salón.

En el cuarto sólo había una mesa mediana con algunas sillas rodeándole, la alfombra debajo de la mesa era roja y el color del lugar era blanco con los bordes dorados.

El rubio que llegó recién tenía ojos verdes, vestía una camisa blanca con un saco de mangas largas con capucha que le llegaba hasta los tobillos de color negro, tenía botas negras que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la pierna, traía un short azul oscuro y una correa negra unos dos centímetros más abajo del short.

Lo más destacable del muchacho eran sus cejas excesivamente pobladas.

—Y seguirá pasando hasta que hagamos algo útil de una vez y matemos al que llamamos "Rey". —Aclaró otra voz, a su lado paso un chico adolescente de apariencia asiática.

Tenía el cabello y ojos de color negro, vestía un yukata azul marino con bordes negros y una cinta negra en la cintura, usaba sandalias de color café un poco claros y tenía una máscara de zorro puesta en el lado izquierda de su cabeza, en su ropa le atravesaba un cinta unida a una bolsa dura de color azul en su cadera, en esta se hallaba una katana.

—Kiku, ¿Noticias? —El azabache le miró inexpresivo.

— ¿De qué tipo? —Cuestiono al rubio quien resoplo.

—Creo que entiendes de que tipo. —Respondió a lo que el joven asiático asintió con una sonrisa.

—Se ha visto movimiento en la ciudad, el rey ha vuelto a sus manías de ejecutar prisioneros, ya sea tortura o ejecución pública… Aunque eso ya se había previsto. —El rubio le miró haciendo ademán de que continuara. — Ayer mandó a buscar nuestro escondite, fueron siete espías en total. Todos fueron erradicados.

El de ojos verdes sonrió feliz ante lo dicho.

— ¿Algo más que agregar? —Inquirió saber el adolescente.

—No lo creo. Por ahora.

En el cuarto irrumpió un castaño con un extraño rulo y un albino sonriendo.

El albino tenía un parche negro que tapaba el ojo derecho, el otro era de color rojo. Tenía una camisa negra de con mangas largas con otra encima de tirantes gruesos rojo escarlata, traía un pantalón negro con cadenas plateadas, usaba zapatos de vestir y en sus manos tenía puesto guantes negros incompletos de los dedos.

El castaño traía un traje de marinero blanco con el short y la corbata azul, traía una gorra de capitán con la parte delantera azul y la parte blanca tenía varías correas, para concluir tenías zapatos negros de escuela con calcetines blancos.

— ¡Tenemos una misión, vee ~! —Chilló el menor abrazando a Kiku.

—Kesesesese, hay un grupo de bandidos que no dejan de matar gente en la ciudad, aparecen a la una de la madrugada y asesinan a los que paseen por los barrios pobres. —Dicho esto agarro al asiático y lo cargo en su hombro. — ¡No se preocupen! El asombroso yo volverá victorioso ¡Vamos Feli!—Y se apresuró seguido del castaño del rulo.

—Vuelvan con vida. —Dijo sarcástico el de acento inglés.

—Hey, dales apoyo. —Oyó la voz de alguien atrás.

El rubio se volteó mirando al recién llegado.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Nada bien…

VVVVVV.

Los tres curiosos personajes paseaban por la ciudad con batas encima desgastadas. La gente pasaba a sus lados de manera que se mezclaban entre toda la multitud. Kiku guardó su máscara al igual que el de rulo su sombrero.

Estaban a punto de dar la 7:00 de la noche… Con el paso del tiempo la gente se iba, poco a poco y nadie quedó finalmente hasta dejar vacía la ciudad.

No se podía sentir ni un alma por los andares, los tres chicos se metieron a un callejón donde los ladrillos de las paredes se podían caer en cualquier momento, el suelo estaba lleno de suciedad y en las esquinas había moho.

—Sinceramente no soy fan de este tipo de lugares. —Dijo el azabache colocándose la máscara donde siempre y guardando la bata.

—Huele horrible… vee ~... —Le siguió el nombrado "Feli" caminando detrás de los dos.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar de quejarnos. —El albino se volteo, encarándoles. —Tenemos visitas. —Señalo atrás del castaño con la cabeza.

—Feliciano, ¿Qué prefiere? —Jugueteó Kiku afilando la mirada mientras sonreía.

— ¡Pierna! —

Detrás de ellos, había cuatro personas. Una de ellas, la más alta, cayó al suelo chillando y gimiendo de dolor agarrándose el miembro dicho.

Kiku miró como su compañero termino atrás de los que quedaban.

Una de ellas que usaba un guante extraño con puntas en los nudillos se abalanzo al japonés quien le esquivo con facilidad para darle en el cuello con su mano dejando que caiga al suelo.

Los dos restantes se dividieron y se fueron a lados contrarios. Kiku suspiró y persiguió al más bajo hacia la izquierda. Feliciano feliz fue a la derecha dejando sólo al de ojos rojos.

— ¿Ya quieres salir? —Pregunto a la nada haciendo que se oiga los ruidos de pasos afuera del callejón.

La sombra de alguien apareció para luego dar una visión de una adolescente de altura mediana, no se le calculaban más de 15 años, de cabello negro y un traje tradicional chino.

—Bien, bien. Hagamos esto rápido. —Se acercó cambiando la expresión poco a poco mientras se quitaba el parche.

VVVV.

Feliciano miró al hombre recién masacrado en el suelo. Luego hizo una pequeña reverencia para volver con sus amigos.

VVVV.

_En otro lado._

En el palacio todos corrían por los pasillos para llegar con Su Majestad rápidamente.

En el cuarto de este, un hombre de ojos morados y cabello castaño rayando lo rojo oscuro se reía estrepitosamente para mirar a sus lacayos.

—Tengo la mejor idea de este mundo… —Susurro feliz con una maniática sonrisa. —Quiero que le escriban a Él, díganle que venga. No me importa cómo, voy a matar a esos idiotas que se creen justicieros... También quiero que llamen a unas cuantas personas… —Se levantó de sus aposentos dejando ver sus finas ropas y las múltiples joyas, dignas de un rey.

—S-señor, ¿Está seguro? —Pregunto un mensajero.

El rey agrando su sonrisa.

—Voy a matarlos… Me desharé de la basura…

Salió de la habitación para ir a la sala real y mirar sus manos como un maniático para luego cambiar de personalidad y mirar severo a sus siervos.

—No puedo dejar que hagan lo que se les dé la gana… ¿O sí? —Todos negaron. —Bien… Pues ¡Qué comience el show! —Dicho esto se sentó en su trono frente a una gran alfombra que daba a la entrada, cruzándose de piernas mientras apoyaba su mano en su palma.

Termino riendo a carcajadas. Haciendo eco en el lugar…

_¿Quién puede detenerme?_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: ¡Primer capítulo de este fic! El anterior es un prólogo, así que se entenderá porque tan corto. **

**Roy: Lo que no dijo antes es…:**

**Hiker: Ya tenía está idea desde antes, pero no sabía como hacerla fic. No me inspiraba para nada, quería hacer algo con objetos especiales. ¿Ya saben? Como en algunos animes. Me inspire en Akame ga kill, anime que por cierto plantó de cierta forma mi idea y me dio visión de mi futuro fic. **

**Roy: ¡PERO!**

**Hiker: Que me haya inspirado NO SIGNIFICA que me basaré EN TODO el manga/anime. Voy con mis ideas, solo agarré las que me faltaban para sacar este fic como yo quería. Así que debo agregar esto: Estoy haciendo este fic, no para el lector, si no para mí. Lo escuche de alguien antes, y me pensé eso todo un día.**

**Roy: Se llegó a la conclusión de que nada es más triste y grosero que hacer un libro para el lector que usted mismo.**

**Flik-Hastaotra!**

**DISCLAIMER!: Hetalia es de Hidekaz H. y shalala.**


	3. El otro lado de la moneda

**Hiker: Tal vez [Sólo tal vez] alguien se sintió ofendido con lo que dije [Si es que lo leyeron ._.]. Perdónenme por ser una bruta a la hora de decir las cosas.**

**Roy: ¡No te perdonamos! **

**Hiker: *Ignorando a Roy!* El punto de lo que dije es más bien: Los que hacen un libro por ser conocidos o fics que pierden la historian en sí y solo la siguen por "comentarios". ¿Cómo puede ser esto? A saber. **

**Marth: Además de que dedicatorias hasta está autora tiene –Apunta a Hiker-.**

**Hiker: Ahora que lo pienso estaría mal hecha la frase. ._.U)**

**Marth: Además.**

**Hiker: Si alguien se ha ofendido [Aunque no creo que se tomara de forma tan mala] pido una disculpa honesta.**

**Fuera de eso: ¡COMENCEMOS!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

"_El otro lado de la moneda"._

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse de a poco, amenazando que en cualquier momento empezaría a llover.

Por un área llena de arbustos, árboles y rocas se adentraban dos chicos para luego llegar a una choza de madera en la mitad de la nada. Apenas llegaron abrieron la puerta, mostrando la triste sala que conformaba un mueble casi roto al lado de la puerta y una litera al fondo de madera, justo debajo de sus pies se encontraba una alfombra casi en polvo.

Uno de ellos se agacho para levantar la alfombra y dar a ver más tablones de madera que medían aproximadamente 40 cm de largo y 20 de ancho. El joven levantó cuatro de ellos dejando ver una escalera.

El más alto tenía una máscara blanca en los ojos y lucía barba, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y usaba una camisa holgada color verde con el cuello en "V" y usaba pantalones militares llenos de cadenas y cuerdas junto con sandalias cafés con unos brazaletes de colores oscuros en ambas muñecas.

La más baja, tenía el cabello corto de un rubio platinado con ojos azules y usaba un moño en la cabeza ubicado a la izquierda de color dorado, tenía lentes contra el fuego, traía una blusa de mangas largas amarilla con un chaleco anti-balas encima y la llevaba por dentro de un short de mezclilla, y usaba zapatos militares negros.

—Esto es tan cliché de su parte… —Murmuro el más alto dando un resoplido para comenzar a bajar.

— ¡Buena suerte!—Le grito la otra quedándose en la choza, volviendo a poner los tablones y la alfombra.

VVVV.

El de mascara llegó finalmente a un pasillo extenso con paredes blancas y una alfombra roja extendida por todo el pasillo hasta pasar cinco cuartos de ambos lados y llegar a otra puerta justo al frente de él.

Se encamino a la puerta de en frente abriéndola dejando ver a tres personas sentadas en la sala de juntas.

—Han matado a todo mi equipo de vigilancia. —Anunció a los presentes dejando que lo miraran con duda.

— ¿Todos? —Pregunto un inglés. — ¿Yekaterina está contigo? —El castaño asintió con fastidio. —Llegamos tarde…

— ¿De nuevo? —Se rio un azabache sin despegar su vista de un libro.

En la sala estaban tres más de los integrantes del grupo. Uno de ellos, parecía de no más de 18. Su cabello negro con un riso anti gravedad y un lunar bajo la boca. Portaba un chaleco negro, este tenía las mangas largas y con volados al final, una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, calzaba botas de amarrar negras y lentes. En su cuello tenía unos audífonos negros.

El de a su lado era otro de apariencia asiática, tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta de color castaño, sus ojos eran del mismo color, tenía un traje mandarín rojo con pantalones blancos y zapatos negros (*). El de la coleta tenía las manos unidas pero no se permitía ver por las mangas.

A su lado el ya conocido inglés, quien refunfuñaba.

— ¿Gilbert se fue a una misión-aru? —Pregunto el asiático.

—Junto a Kiku y Feliciano. —Afirmó el rubio de cejas pobladas.

— ¿Y eso que no fue contigo Roderich? —Se mostró confuso el de barba.

—Pasa más tiempo con Feliciano que conmigo, siendo honesto. —Contesto con serenidad sin mostrar gran interés.

—Dice eso pero seguro está muriéndose por dentro. —Chilló el de máscara.

—A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Yekaterina, Sadiq? —Cuestiono Roderich mirándolo seriamente, dando por conclusión el anterior tema.

—Se quedó arriba. Vamos a salir de nuevo en un rato. —Dicho esto volvió al pasillo para volver a la escalera.

VVVV.

Era demasiado de noche, por no agregar que comenzó a llover uno minutos atrás, y de esos tres al menos dos de ellos estaban temblando del frío.

Feliciano se colgó del cuello del albino quejándose por el frío y la lluvia, al otro lado de este se encontraba el japonés agarrando el brazo de su compañero sin tanto escándalo.

Gilbert, el que se encontraba en medio, estaba temblando levemente mientras conducía a ambos muchachos a su base intentando no morir por el frío. Normalmente en estas épocas del año eran donde más frío y lluvias llenaban la ciudad, usualmente no eran tan severas pero pareciera que las gotas que caían del cielo eran hielo.

A lo lejos vieron la choza y a dos personas salir de ella, Feliciano apresuró su paso sacando la espada de su funda, Kiku le imitó pero el de ojos rojos les paró a ambos.

—Son Yekaterina y Sadiq. —Les dijo a los dos haciendo que estos se calmen y guardaran las armas.

Normalmente no sucedía nada si algún espía lograba entrar al lugar secreto, al final siempre acababa muerto antes de que siquiera baje las escaleras. Pero uno no se debe confiar.

Entraron al lugar dejando las batas, ahora más maltratadas, en el piso y entraron directo a la sala de juntas.

—Muertos. —Expresó Kiku sonriendo amablemente.

—Yekaterina y Sadiq volvieron ¿Eh? —Gilbert se sentó al lado del llamado Roderich, quien no pareció molestarle.

—El equipo de vigilancia está muerto, ¡Oh sorpresa! —Se burló el de descendencia china.

—No iban a durar, menos con la nueva noticia. —Se unió a la conversación el azabache alzando la vista de su libro por primera vez en el día.

— ¿Noticia?

Roderich sacó unos audífonos de su chaleco y se los puso en el cuello.

—Escuche ciertas cosas interesantes. Parece que Su Majestad lo llamó.

Todos palidecieron al oír la noticia, excepto por el chino que demostraba confusión en su mirada.

—Cierto, Yao vino después de que se fuera de la ciudad. —Recordó el rubio. —Bueno… En pocas palabras, el jefe del grupo militar principal del rey. El más poderoso ser de "La ciudad"… No sabría que más decirle aparte de que es un ser temible. —Informó mientras iba a la cocina, que se encontraba al lado, en una puerta a la derecha.

—Arthur no sabe explicar, veee~. —Canturreo Feliciano sentado en el suelo jugando con su cabello.

—Si le he entendido. —Exclamo parándose de su lugar. — ¿Y cómo se llama?

—No sabría cómo explicar eso. —Dijo el albino.

—Nunca ha dicho su nombre. Usa el seudónimo de _Él_. —Aclaró Roderich.

Yao decidió no preguntar más y miró a sus compañeros angustiados por la llegada del hombre a la ciudad. ¿Es qué alguien podía ser tan temido? Una persona tiene que tener una razón para todo. A pesar de que él no la tenga para ir matando gente.

Suspiró para luego mirarlos a todos. De la cocina volvió Arthur con un té.

—_Well, _vamos a dormir, _now. —_Dicho esto todos se levantaron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.

VVVV.

_Día siguiente._

Del primer cuarto a la derecha junto a la escalera salió un somnoliento Gilbert. Llevaba una camisa con un pollo e iba en ropa interior. Sabía que era temprano por lo que el desayuno aún no estaría listo, al menos no hasta que se levante Feliciano.

Llego a la sala viendo al azabache del lunar con un libro en mano.

—_Gutten Morgen_, Rode. —Saludo mientras bostezaba.

—Buenas a ti igual. —Devolvió el saludo alzando la mirada.

El de habla alemana se acercó a su amigo bajo la atenta mirada de este. Agarro una silla y la junto con el otro. Una vez sentado apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Roderich.

— ¿Así que paso mucho tiempo con Feli?

El de ojos violetas se sonrojo.

—Arthur me lo contó ayer antes de dormir. —Roderich se sonrojo más al sentir como el albino se levantaba y lo miraba directamente haciéndolo voltear a verlo igual. —Creo que te tengo desatendido. —Sonrió mostrando los colmillos.

—G-Gilbert, ¡E-en cualquier momento despertarán…! ¡Y-y…! —Tartamudeo viendo como el mayor se acercaba más y más hasta que…

—Esto va a parecer un corto de tvnovela. —Escucharon a alguien en frente y vieron como un malhumorado Arthur viéndolos con dos venas. —No se pongan melosos a la hora del desayuno.

— ¡Vamos, cejón! Kesesesese, es porque tú no tienes a nadie. —Sarcasmo Gilbert con su típica sonrisa. —Tranquilo que el asombroso de mí necesita ir a despertar a Feli. ¡No me extrañen! —Vieron como este huía al cuarto del italiano.

Ambos luego se miraron a lo que Roderich entendió por qué.

—No lo quiero llevar en esta misión. —Confesó finalmente sintiendo como el inglés lo mataba con la mirada.

—No me importa. Roderich ¡Tú no tienes ningún arma para el ataque o defensa! ¡Tú _stupid _arma no es para nada de eso! ¡Podrías m—Roderich azoto el libro contra la mesa interrumpiéndolo, parándose de la silla y apoyando las manos en esta, retando al rubio.

—Yo… ¡Yo no soy tan inútil! ¡Yo puedo defenderme solo! —En seguida el músico salió del salón y todos se reunieron en este mismo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunta con un bostezo, Feliciano.

—Roderich con sus dramas adolescentes.

Gilbert le miró mal ante lo dicho y fue tras el azabache.

—Feliciano.

— ¿Uhm?

—Tengo un favor que pedirte.

El castaño le puso atención entonces.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Kiku sacó su katana de la funda y la convirtió en un abanico blanco con un punto rojo en medio.

—Me pregunto si debería ir a alguna misión ahora…

El de cabellos negros sonrió amablemente hasta que oyó el sonido de las bizarras, la puerta se estaba abriendo.

—Kiku, tendrás que salir.

El Honda suspiró y el abanico desapareció dejando la katana en su lugar de nuevo, tomó el arma y la coloco en su funda.

—Bien. —

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Gilbert corrió en busca de Roderich, aquel Edelstein que no sabía cómo pero de alguna manera soportaba y no le importaría seguirlo por todo el mundo solo para estar con él.

Pero bien saben que lo predicho por el destino, era imborrable y claramente tendrían que apegarse a él.

A menos que lo reescribieran.

Allí estaba, en ese columpio devastado con los años y sucio. Llorando en silencio para que nadie le notara y tomando las cadenas que sujetaban el juego con ambas manos.

Beilschimitd sonrió ante esto y se acercó por detrás.

—Creo que estaría bien que no hagas este berrinche. —Roderich se giró y le vio ahí, atrás de él.

Luego volvió a bajar la mirada.

—Estas así por una misión. —El de ojos violetas asintió. —No quieres que vaya porque temes que me hagan algo. —Roderich asintió. —Mira que eres tonto. —Dijo pellizcándole la mejilla haciendo que lo mirara. —Soy un ore-sama ¡Nada me puede acabar! Además yo siempre estaré a tu lado, nada me lo impediría.

Roderich Edelstein le miro enternecido pero luego volvió su vista al suelo.

—Excepto ella.

Gilbert abrió los ojos. Ella… ¿Seguía viva?

—Gilbert, el hacer que vengas conmigo a esta misión será dañino para ti. —El albino lo invitó a que prosiguiera. —Porque sé muy bien que no la podrías asesinar. Eso es lo que somos, asesinos. —Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. —Por eso no quiero que vengas. Esto es algo que me incumbe a mí. Esperaba que lo entendieras.

Gilbert no tenía el habla. Aún no estaba listo para decidir y por ello lo único que pudo hacer es abrazar el cuerpo frágil de Roderich como sustituto a las palabras de aliento.

Roderich lo entendió, comprendió que el albino requería de más tiempo para pensar.

—La misión es en 5 días.

Ante el comentario el portador de los ojos rojos asintió y regresaron a su hogar con un ambiente silencioso y tranquilo.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Y…. Termine. **

**Roy: El capítulo tomo 1 mes de hacer, 1 semana de editar y otra semana para agregar cosas. Todo un show.**

**Hiker: ¡Hey! ¡Esto es algo cansado! Además al menos cumplí mi propósito del año ¡Actualizar mis 5 fics inconclusos antes de año nuevo! ¡Y lo logré! En 2 días rojito!**

**Roy: ÑAÑAÑAÑAÑA, Hiker es cruel y me hace bullying ¡Me voy a la comisaria!**

**Flik-Felizañonuevoynavidad!**


End file.
